


What Dreams May Come

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grooming, Sadstuck, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reflects on his time with the couple that is Davesprite and Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

Dave sprite and Jade make a really intimidating couple.

It's not that they're both sprites and your not.

(Well, it's true, but you and Jade are both God Tier, and Jade's a special weird case anyway, so you're pretty sure it's not that.)

And it's not that they're really obvious and lovey-dovey.

You kinda wish they were.

It's weird to think that you'd LIKE to walk in on your best friend and your sister making out, but what you DO walk in on is so, so much worse.

Like the time you found Jade helping Dave sprite with his wings.

He was laying on his stomach with his head on his arms and she was sitting on his tail, just kinda scratching at his wings. They were surrounded by the debris of orange feathers, and Dave sprite's voice trailed off like he'd been in the middle of one of his raps or those long rambling rants he did where he just kinda talked to himself.

They both looked at you, Jade curious and Dave sprite kinda judgey, like always, and even though they weren't DOING anything and you actually came to Jade's room because you kinda wanted to go to LOWAS, you felt awkward and uncomfortable.

You said something about Dave sprite's wings or all the feathers or whatever, and that escalated into a half-hearted argument that Jade mediated by threatening to shrink you both to the size of a pea.

And then there was the time you found Dave sprite brushing Jade's ears.

She was sitting on the bed, playing with the end of his tail, and he was sitting behind her, as much as he could sit with a ghost butt, brushing the little white dog ears that had come with her God Tier with a cute little Squiddles brush, carefully running orange claws through her hair to keep it from poofing up.

They both looked at you, Jade's voice trailing off like she'd been in the middle of discussing her Squiddle fanfiction or one of her weird furry pictures. Then she grinned widely at you and held up Dave sprite's tail.

“Hey John, lookit what Davesprite's tail can do!”

And she stretched the orangey tip of his tail to demonstrate how far it could go. It was pretty far.

“Eww, gross,” you laughed.

“Your face is gross,” countered Dave sprite.

And even though you'd come to Dave sprite's room because you'd gone stupid in the head for a minute and missed your bro's stupid ranting raps, you'd ended up part of a threeway wrestling match with no winner that just resulted in the three of you breathlessly laughing at each other on the floor.

Afterwards, you couldn't stop thinking about how she always said his name: Davesprite. Not Dave sprite. Like the fact that he was a sprite made him different.

You're ok with the thought of there being two Daves, because he's the time dude and that's his thing, but you call Dave sprite just Dave sprite, because he is the Dave that is a sprite. There's nothing special or weird about his spriteness, and it doesn't make him not Dave, and you don't like distinguishing between the two, because there is no real difference.

Ok, so this one came from a time where Terezi got you killed, but so what?

You're alive now.

That's what counts.

Right?

So Dave sprite and Jade were an intimidating couple, but that was way, way better than what's happening now.

You went to Jade's room because you were lonely, and Dave sprite was off hiding somewhere after your birthday, as well he should, and she pulled you down and began fussing with your hair.

“I'm not Dave sprite,” you grumble.

“No kidding! He's way cooler than you.”

“No he's not!”

“He TOTALLY is.”

“He's laaaaaaaaaaaame, Jade. He's the lamest lame to ever lame.”

“Not since I fixed his wing.”

What?

You give Jade a look and she stares at you innocently.

“I fixed his wing, and now he's not lame anymore.”

Oh.

“Jade, that's not what I....you know what? Never mind.”

She was raised by a dog.

She doesn't get this stuff.

She turns you back around and continues fussing with your hair. It feels like she's got a brush back there.

“You aren't brushing my hair with the Squiddle brush are you?”

“Nooooooo?”

“Liar.”

“Heehee!”

Now there's nothing more to say, and you stare at the wall while Jade continues brushing your hair. It's nice and feels so soothing. It's been a long time since anyone brushed your hair. Your dad stopped when you were little, and thinking of him makes you think of the crapshoot that has been your birthday.

“I miss my dad.”

“Mm-hm?”

You can't see Jade's face, so you don't know if she's as interested as she sounds, but now you've said it, you have to keep going. Words bubble up inside you and you know you have to let them out.

“I mean, I never even got to tell him goodbye. He was just dead. And then so was Rose. And so was I. And Rose's mom. And I mean, I know your grandpa's been dead for a long time, but it's just really hard and I miss him SO much, and then there's Dave sprite with his stupid 'I am so proud of you' note and his stupid face watermarking the sky and why would he do that? That's not what bros do to bros. It's not cool.”

Jade makes a sympathetic noise and changes the angle she's coming at your head with the brush from.

“And then he broke up with you like a jerkface, and I mean, even though it'd be weird if you and I ever dated, on account of you being my sister and all, you deserve someone to be nice to you and treat you good and all that, and it always weirds me out how you say his name like Davesprite, when he's not this whole bizarre new thing, he's just the Dave that is a sprite and--”

Jade's bedroom door opens, and there's Dave sprite, looking a little awkward. Your voice trails off uncertainly, because you were in the middle of talking to Jade and you don't want to tell it to Dave sprite, because he just wouldn't get it.

You get up to yell at him while Jade tries to intervene, and even though it's not the greatest thing in the world, at least it's something.


End file.
